An Application Programming Interface (API) defines the way for an application to interact with certain system/application/library/etc. A RESTful API uses Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests to access data and services. These APIs are developed without a common agreement of what to call them, how to consume them or even how you secure them. Developed in isolation, such APIs can be consumed differently, secured in a customized manner, etc.